This invention is directed to a competitive game between players wherein each player of the game attempts to capture one of a multiplicity of loose objects with a capture member under his control.
The play value of competitive games is self-evident by the multiplicity of competitive games that are currently on the commercial market. Most of these games require that one player be in control of initiating play or launching an object for which the players compete. This gives this player an inherent advantage. If the object of the game is to capture a small object or implement, discord can arise among the players if the advantage of the person who launches the ball or object is overtly apparent to the other. If this happens the game is totally disrupted and the play value is, of course, lost.
Apparatuses are known which randomly, or at least seemingly randomly, will dispense or deposit a small object. Examples of this type of apparatus are those used in conjunction with bingo and other chance games. It is considered that a competitive game between two or more players which incorporates an apparatus which at least seemingly appears to select or deposit an object in a random manner such as the above mentioned bingo apparatus, would alleviate the seemingly inherent player advantage noted above in competitive games.
Certain game apparatuses are known such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,474,771 and 3,973,774 which have platforms within an apparatus which are activated, i.e., caused to move up and down, such that they are capable of moving an object placed on their surface with enough velocity to expel the objects from a container which circumvents the platform. Another type of game is known such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,312 in which players compete for an object located on a surface. Not known, however, is a game which incorporates both of these types of action into a single game. It is considered that a game that did incorporate both of these actions would have a considerable play value.